Amour et Cookies
by QueenOfModesty
Summary: - Je t'aime. Il avait réussi et alors qu'il pensait avoir mérité un baiser dans lequel chacun déverserait tout l'amour qu'il portait à l'autre, il s'attira simplement un regard brillant et un large sourire de la part d'Annabeth.


Allongé de tous son long dans le canapé familial, Percy était à moitié endormi, son cerveau luttant contre le sommeil. Allongée contre lui, regardant un reportage sur… l'architecture, Annabeth semblait parfaitement détendue et à l'aise. Ils étaient en week-end et comme leur nouvelle habitude le voulait, passait autant de temps possibles l'un avec l'autre. De temps à autre, la blonde lançait un commentaire ou demandait – en vain – à Percy de lui rappeler un détail ultérieurement. Un Percy ennuyé qui bien vite décida qu'il devait s'occuper. Et son regard se posa sur sa petite amie alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il pouvait tenter de dire quelque chose de totalement idiot, et se laisser embrasser en tournant ensuite la situation à son avantage mais la fille d'Athéna le connaissait bien et ne le laisserait sans doute pas faire. Lentement, le regard de Percy détailla le visage de la jeune fille, il le connaissait parfaitement mais ne se lassait pas. Ses yeux gris magnifiques étaient fixés sur l'écran dans une concentration absolue, ses sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, elle se pinçait doucement les lèvres. Lèvres qu'il avait très envie d'emprisonner dans un baiser tout en sachant que sa petite amie le tuerait dans la seconde s'il la déconcentrait de son ô combien intéressant programme. Il soupira et, son regard dérivant sur ses cheveux blonds, manqua le minuscule rictus qui passa sur le coin des lèvres d'Annabeth.

Le bras qui emprisonnait la taille de la jeune fille se mit en mouvement, venant jouer avec une mèche blonde alors que cette dernière bougeait légèrement, se calant plus confortablement contre son petit ami. Il sourit, malgré lui, il savait que ce pouvait être totalement idiot mais c'était ainsi. Il se souvenait du moment où elle avait jeté son poignard dans l'eau. Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Ils passaient tous leurs temps libres ensembles, Annabeth allant même jusqu'à endurer les entrainements de natation du jeune homme juste pour pouvoir être avec lui, dormaient ensembles et ne faisaient que dormir. Après tout, Athéna réduirait sans doute Percy en cendre si elle apprenait qu'il dépassait les limites de ce que sa majesté la déesse vierge estimait être une relation « normale » et bien sous tous rapport. Et connaissant certaines des déesses de l'Olympe, il y avait vraiment très peu de chances qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas dans la seconde. Enfin, ils étaient toujours ensembles, inséparables. Annabeth finit par éteindre la télévision et un instant, le fils de Poséidon se demanda s'il avait passé tout ce temps perdu dans ses pensées. A ne songer qu'à son Puits de Sagesse. Laquelle se retourna dans ses bras, s'appuyant sur un coude et le regardant en souriant.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, ça va user ton cerveau. Prévint-elle, un sourire joueur au coin des lèvres.

Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'enlacer et elle l'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés, semblant vouloir le sonder jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Et il soutint son regard avant qu'elle ne hausse les sourcils et pose sa tête sur son torse, entrelaçant leurs doigts et jouant inconsciemment avec eux. Bientôt, Percy jouait de nouveau avec la chevelure blonde. Il était bien, comme chaque fois qu'il était avec elle. Il reprit plus ou moins le cours de ses pensées, se souvenant de toutes les fois, où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et de toutes ces fois où il n'avait pas pu ou su répondre. Doucement, il baissa le regard sur elle, la couvant doucement d'un regard tendre. Il le lui avait montré, prouvé et tout ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter ou penser. Mais jamais une seule fois, il n'avait prononcé ces mots. Il soupira bruyamment, s'attirant à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils de nouveau froncés.

Il passa un moment à la regarder dans les yeux, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire en coin, un de ceux qu'il savait qu'elle aimait tant. Et bien que sa gorge soit sèche, son estomac, une boule de nerf et ses joues sans doute en train de rougir furieusement, décida de se lancer.

\- Je… Hum… Je…

Elle esquissa à son tour un sourire alors que le sien s'effacer, ce serait plus dur que ce qu'il pensait et il savait qu'elle allait se moquer de lui, il le sentait au lieu de quoi, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, les frôlant juste, sans pour autant tenter d'aller plus loin et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sourit, elle le surprendrait toujours.

\- Je t'aime.

Il avait réussi et alors qu'il pensait avoir mérité un baiser dans lequel chacun déverserait tout l'amour qu'il portait à l'autre, il s'attira simplement un regard brillant et un large sourire de la part d'Annabeth. Un instant avant qu'elle ne lui réponde la chose la plus inattendue qu'il soit en l'occasion.

\- Tu m'aimes plus que les cookies bleus fait maisons ?

Il lui lança un regard incrédule alors que la fille d'Athéna éclatait de rire, se relevant lentement en position assise pour mieux se tenir les côtes en riant aux éclats. Et il resta un moment ainsi à simplement la regarder se tordre de rire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de rire à gorge déployée et reporte son attention sur lui, souriant juste largement.

\- Tu… Je… Euh… Oui ? affirma-t-il bien que cela sonne davantage comme une question.

Elle se rallongea contre lui, faisant en sorte qu'à nouveau leurs regards se plongent l'un dans l'autre et que son sourire se fâne peu à peu, lui donnant une expression encore plus sérieuse que toutes celles qu'il lui connaissait. Elle posa son front contre le sien et avec une lenteur qu'il savait qu'elle calculait, l'embrassa, déversant tout ce qu'elle éprouvait dans ce baiser. Et il le lui rendit. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, semblant à la fois une seconde et une éternité. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent simplement. Heureux et amoureux.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il finalement, curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai promis quand on a commencé à sortir ensembles ?

Il grogna, détestant quand elle faisait ça. Finalement, il soupira et se focalisa sur le soir de son seizième anniversaire, passant quelques minutes à réfléchir, sa concentration laissant à désirer avec une Annabeth souriante tout contre lui. Comme toujours.

\- De ne jamais me faciliter les choses ?

La réponse lui fut donnée par un baiser et il sourit en la serrant contre lui. Et il conserva ce sourire même lorsque les autres arrivèrent et qu'ils furent obligés de cesser de s'embrasser pour paraître sociables. Et elle souriait aussi. Et il savait que désormais, il n'hésiterait pas à lui répondre.


End file.
